


【展耀×白羽瞳】养猫不易

by Duuu



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duuu/pseuds/Duuu
Summary: 自己养的猫，哭着也得哄完不是？——白羽瞳如是想。





	【展耀×白羽瞳】养猫不易

某日正午。  
天气晴朗，窗外阳光正好。  
难得包局大发慈悲放了半天假，可惜他一没能去嫌疑人家楼下盯个梢，二没能舒舒服服躺着睡个觉，偏被这只傻猫拖着，乾坤朗朗，白、日、宣、淫。  
“喂！傻猫。”  
白羽瞳磨着牙，压着喘息撇过头喊了一声。  
背后的人没有回应。只稍稍抽离些手指又添上一根，毫无预兆地刺进身体，让他戛然梗住了喉咙。  
他咬牙缓了几秒，慢慢放松开肌肉，这才艰难地吐出一口气，不再说话了。  
其实真不怪他不配合。放着干净的大床不躺，非要挤在墙壁旁边……还是地毯都没、不知道多少灰尘细菌扎堆的墙壁旁边，不论换成谁都会浑身不舒服的。  
而且还是跪着，面壁。姿势很有些怪异，不过他懒得因这种事和展耀争，也就随他去了。  
床上的问题他向来都听展耀的。用他自己的话来说，心甘情愿地躺都躺了，再矫情也没什么意思。  
好在展耀没任何不良嗜好，除了偶尔用上手铐领带或者蒙了眼睛作弄他以外，算是中规中矩。  
……只是眼下，实在太磨人了。  
卧室很安静，除了呼吸声外，身后那里抽动摩擦带出的水声明显得连他都要脸红——  
白羽瞳用力扣抓墙上的涂料，终于忍不住扭过头咬牙切齿地骂：“死猫！要上快上，不上哥就——”  
不上哥就去睡觉了。  
他是想这么说。可话刚吐出半句，交叉进指缝的手指倏地扣紧，背后的人突然贴上来，将他结结实实禁锢在墙壁与温热的胸膛之间。  
体温透过布料传到身上，让他忽然有点想念自家猫儿皮肤的触感。于是方才的一丁点不耐烦立刻化于无形，倒是瞅了眼挂在胳膊上的汗湿衬衫，咬着嘴唇含含糊糊地打起商量，“你先把我衣服脱了成么？”  
展耀闻声顿了顿。  
身后的手指终于撤走了。白羽瞳松了口气，正准备张开手臂等着更衣，却感到一道呼吸拂在颈背，有牙齿轻轻咬住枪套的背带，用力向后一扯。  
“你………嘶！——”性器猛地闯入让他倒抽一口凉气，忍不住爆了句粗口。  
背后肩带啪地弹回背上。展耀贴着他的耳朵低声答：“不成。”说着在耳廓上舔了舔。  
那种湿漉漉的感觉让人有些毛骨悚然。白羽瞳几乎有点怀疑自家大博士是不是又被某人给催眠了——他想问，但身体被硬邦邦捅开的感觉让他只能断断续续地抽着气，几乎说不出完整的音节。  
疼，实在是疼。好在还能忍。额头血管一跳一跳地蹦个不停，偏又得给自己下暗示，要放松，要放松。  
太特么违反人体构造了……多亏老子身体好。他额头抵着墙，模模糊糊想着。  
有汗水从额头淌进眼睛里，他甩了甩脑袋，侧目就瞥见熨帖着手背紧按在墙上的那只手，沿着手腕线条向下，是白皙素净的手臂，和单薄肌肉起伏的线条，同自己的手臂贴在一起，对比格外鲜明……他又抽了口气。  
展耀的手指在他掌心若有似无地摩挲着，啄吻不断落在耳后、肩颈，带有安抚的味道。同时性器缓慢推进，极有耐心地等待他适应。殊不知，这耐心更将痛感放到了无限大。  
“猫儿……猫儿”白羽瞳哑着嗓子唤了一声，咽咽唾沫，开口时终究有点别扭：“你……”  
又一阵痛感让他掐断了话头，额头撞了两下墙壁，却被一只手掌垫住了。  
“我怎么？”展耀翻转手掌包住他额头，摸了摸。  
声音太温柔了。和平时冷脸怼人时完全不一样。让他不自觉地将额头顶在那掌心蹭了蹭，“你……能不能，快点。”  
反正都是痛，长痛不如短痛。  
他说完立时绷紧肌肉屏住了呼吸。  
“……好。”展耀竟然轻轻笑了一下，扳过他的下巴凑近了接吻。咬过下唇，又衔着唇珠缓慢厮磨。  
白羽瞳这才后知后觉想起来他按在自己脑袋上那只手刚才都做了什么，忍不住嫌弃地扭过脑袋，刚想说拿走拿走，就被猛地一下冲撞顶到了墙上。  
这一下让他心脏几乎停跳。从身体内部传出的战栗快感让他从头发梢到脚指尖都在颤。他彻底软倒糊在墙上抖了一会儿，刚想说话，就听压在他背后叼着他膀子的展大博士轻飘飘说了一声：“看网上说这个姿势你会很舒服。”  
话里还带着那么点格物致知的味道。  
……  
……去你奶奶的舒服！上个床都要被当观察对象，分手！  
-  
白羽瞳后来是被自家文弱书生半托半抱弄上床的。  
以往他会骂不洗澡不许上床，还会撵人，可今天彻底消停了。  
他是哭哑了嗓子才被放下来的。准确说，是在该说的不该说的该喊的不该喊的都胡乱说喊了一通，嗓子哑得说不出话以后，才被展耀从墙壁和人肉的夹缝里放了下来。  
他总算知道那姿势怪异在哪儿了。  
他家猫儿，他家的展大博士，把自己研究学术的钻研精神在他身上发挥得淋漓尽致，每一下都力求稳准狠地戳在点上，让他差不多“舒、服”掉了半条老命。  
……丢人丢大发了。  
白羽瞳将手臂横搭在眼睛上。  
一世英名毁于一旦，无颜面对江东父老。诸如此类的话在脑海中飘忽忽闪过。  
直到现在身体里头战栗的余韵还残留着，让他他头皮发麻，确切说是全身发麻，呼吸声忽高忽低絮乱得像是刚跑完几十公里。  
他试着挪动左腿。可左腿向外扭着，完全不听使唤，较劲许久也是徒劳。  
……彻底废了。  
他将手臂又搭回了眼睛上。  
咽了一会口水，稍稍润了润嗓子，勉强发出声音，“死猫。”  
“刚给包Sir发过短信了，明天休息。”  
他还没说话，已有人了然，抢先一步回答了他。  
床垫微微下陷，展耀坐过来，把一块热毛巾贴在他颈侧，道：“你出太多汗了，先不能洗澡。”  
“热。”他哼了一声，懒得再理他。  
毛巾徐徐从脖颈擦到胸前，再擦到手臂。  
白羽瞳眼前倏地一亮，展耀抬起他的手臂，白白净净的一张脸便出现在眼前。  
和平日的冷淡不同。此时的眼角稍稍上扬，流露着不易察觉的温存意味，眼眸微弯，双眼皮的折痕异常清晰，眼中漾着细碎波光——只一眼，就让他丧失自控力，忍不住心醉沉迷。  
……也就这只猫，让他一脚栽到坑里再也爬不出来。  
这张脸越来越近。他闭上了眼睛不敢对视。  
嘴唇在他眼皮上轻轻贴了一下。  
白羽瞳茫然张开眼，眨了眨，不自然地咳了一声。偏偏头露出耳朵，“摘了。”  
他的耳垂透红发亮，已经被咬肿了。他自己倒看不见，只觉得有些刺痛。  
展耀脸有些红，凑过去，帮忙把耳钉摘下来摆在床头，又脸红红地坐回去继续帮他擦身。  
白羽瞳见他这副模样嘴角抽了抽，忍不住就想嘲讽，“怎么样啊展大博士？膝盖磕青了没？”  
展耀手里的毛巾停了。然后揭起来，落在白羽瞳的膝盖上，传来一阵刺痛。  
展耀蹙了一点眉头，捂着毛巾按揉膝盖四周，低声说“疼么？之前没想那么多，下次………”  
“下次？！”白羽瞳机敏地捕捉到了重点。  
他都快废了这死猫还有脸和他提下次？！  
——可去你大爷的下次吧！  
他想这么说。  
可在开口前那张脸又出现了。  
展耀在他嘴唇上亲了亲。  
“我先帮你涂药。”说完，床垫又一颤，接着传来光脚踩在地板上的声音。  
下次……  
白羽瞳努力抬起脑袋，撩开沉重的眼皮往卧室门口瞥了一眼。  
只依稀看到一条白花花的背影。那肩那腰那屁股那腿，太……特么好看了。  
他咽了咽口水。  
………下次就下次吧。  
他重重躺回原位。  
自己养的猫，哭着也得哄完不是？  
他如是想。


End file.
